


Banana-like Yellow

by mixhispace



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Synesthesia, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixhispace/pseuds/mixhispace
Summary: The world turned a pale almost banana-like yellow.





	Banana-like Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> The story is situated after the events in Frozer.
> 
> Also, my headcanon that Luka has chromesthesia (can see colors when listening to sound).

Luka opened his guitar case and plucked the strings. His hands moved on their own, creating a melody unknown to even himself. His emotions were all a tangled mess, but every time he played a chord, a thread unraveled turning into a color and splashing on the canvas in his mind.

Blue was first. His lips curved upwards; he knew this color. It reminded him of Marinette. It was the best way to describe what he felt while skating with her: bliss. Her shy smile, her big blue joyful eyes. The song they danced together was none other than the synchronized rhythm of their heartbeats, Luka was sure of that. But that feeling didn’t last long enough.

A long thin olive green thread unwinded, leaving a sour taste in his mouth. The image of Marinette gazing at Adrien came back. Her heart played a different song now, not addressed to him. Even though Luka hated to admit it, jealousy existed inside. It taunted him, playing with his feelings. 

Another color crossed his mind. Sadness, regret, despair, pain. That grayish orange was the worst of them all. He felt caged, locked up by his own emotions with no way of getting out. When Marinette kissed him goodbye, he felt somethung burn inside. Of course, it was Luka’s own idea for her to go, but that didn’t lessen the pain inside him. He longed for her, as she ran yelling Adrien’s name.

Yellow. Big splashes of a pale almost banana-like yellow spread before him. All the memories he had of Marinette flashed before his eyes. Her kind nature, her little quirks, her clumsiness. Every little part of her made her even more beautiful. He slowly opened his eyes. His only wish was to see Marinette once again by his side, listening to his guitar and cheering for him. That was all he asked for.

Wistfully, she wasn’t there.

His fingers strummed one last chord before putting the instrument down. His chest felt a bit lighter, but one feeling as hard as stone still hurt deep inside. His eyes wondered at his surroundings. The world had turned the same pale banana-like yellow. A resigned smile made way to his face. 

Unrequited love.


End file.
